Untitled
by Chibi Malik
Summary: Ryou's upset. Bakura doesn't notice. At least, not until someone tells him. Yaoi R/B
1. Chapter One

Hey! I can finally say I'm back! *falls off chair laughing*  
  
Evee - Oo no comment  
  
*claims back up* Ok, I learned my lesson. I'm not gonna rant, I'll just start the story. After a few notes that is.  
  
Evee - . You said that last time. And then there were like, a zillion notes.  
  
I see your point. But I'll try to keep the notes short. So. bring on the notes! XD  
  
***notes*** This story, like my other one before, is yaoi. Pairings are Ryou/Bakura. I might also add Malik/Marik but I'm not so sure. We'll see how it works out. And of course Ryou is the hikari, Bakura is his yami. There is no mind link using in this chapter. Anyways... the disclaimer.  
  
*looks around for the purple blob* aha! There it is! Silly blob. He can't hide from me! *wanders over to blob*  
  
The so-called Purple Blob - Chibi Bakura does own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
No! No you stupid blob! I don't! I DON'T! Blobs are against me! *puts up sign*  
  
Sign - No blobs allowed in the building. *blobs leave*  
  
Ok, I'LL do the disclaimer. I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. There. Now for the fanfic. *lights dim, cameras roll* this isn't a movie! You NEED light to read! *lights un-dim, cameras un-roll* Ok, now we can start the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bakura was sitting on the couch, thinking about what the 'pharaoh' had said earlier.  
  
Yes, you read that correctly. Bakura, THE Bakura, famous tomb robber, was thinking about what Yami had said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bakura had decided to take a walk. A nice, simple, harmless walk.  
  
During this so-called 'walk', Bakura passed a park. A nice, simple, harmless park.  
  
Ok, fine. I'll stop that. (All you need is to give me a nice, simple, harmless command to stop XD)  
  
But anyways, passing this park he thought, "why not?" and entered it. He was so deep in thought he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
(me: I wonder who. Evee: You're the authoress. You should know! *whacks Chibi Bakura over the head* me: Really? Oh! *laughs* how stupid of me!)  
  
"I'm sor- oh, it's just you tomb robber," Yami said, just as Bakura said "Watch where your going," and after seeing it was Yami, added, "Pharaoh" making it sound more like an insult rather than an honorable title.  
  
Yami glared at Bakura, when a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't you be with your hikari?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura immediately shot back "No, should you be with yours?" "Besides, my hikari's probably happy I'm not with him."  
  
Although it was true that Bakura secretly adored Ryou, he was certain he was correct in thinking that Ryou would never return his feelings.  
  
Yami didn't say anything for a moment but then asked, almost accusingly, "Didn't you even nothing how unhappy your hikari has been the last couple days?"  
  
"Ryou acted like he always does," Bakura said, but after he said that, he though about it.  
  
'Had Ryou acted unhappy? Had he not noticed? Well, he did spend a lot of time in his room. and he was pretty quiet. but he's always like that, isn't he?'  
  
Before he had more time to think about that, Yami interrupted his thoughts by asking something. "What?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami sighed. "Come off it, Bakura. Its obvious Ryou was only acting happy. He probably didn't want people asking him about whatever was bothering him,"  
  
"So? Why are you telling me this? Ryou doesn't need me if he's so unhappy. I'd probably make it worse,"  
  
"Believe what you want, but your still his yami," Yami said, and without even offering a 'good-bye', walked past Bakura, and was soon gone, leaving the other yami alone.  
  
No, the park wasn't empty. It was far from empty.  
  
Children played while their parents watched from nearby, lovers were sitting down or walking around, enjoying each others company, families spending time together, while still others just strolled around, enjoying what was left of the day.  
  
But all of this seemed to leave Bakura out. Left him alone. Feeling no need to remain in the park, Bakura went home.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sitting here thinking about his 'talk' with the 'pharaoh', as much as he didn't want to admit it, Yami had been right. 'Believe what you want, but you're still his yami,' Yami had said.  
  
Bakura decided he would take Yami's unsaid advice. If Ryou was upset over something he would at least try to comfort him. After all, he WAS his yami.  
  
Just then Ryou came downstairs. (Nice timing! XD) Glancing up, Bakura noticed him. Bakura stared at Ryou for a couple moments, observing him.  
  
Ryou's hair was slightly messed up, but what really caught Bakura's attention was Ryou's tear-stained face.  
  
Ok, I'll stop it there. There's actually still more, but I'm tired of typing the rest of it up, so until next time! I might even add another chapter today but I have to take a break for now. Cya!  
  
Evee: It's true. She hasn't done ANYTHING the whole day except sit there and type. I was getting the impression that she was stuck to the chair or something. XD Bye! 


	2. Fake Chapter 2

CB: Ok, I'm finally gonna type up my 'fake chapter 2'. It's only fake since this is *looks around and whispers* the rest of Chapter 1. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: Yaoi R/B. What? I'm just typing this up really quickly so all my comments will have to wait until the real chapter 2.  
  
Fake Chapter 2  
  
Ryou's hair was slightly messed up, but what really caught Bakura's attention was Ryou's tear-stained face. (Ugh. I can hardly read my writing anymore.)  
  
"Ryou," Bakura said softly, before adding "Get your pretty little self over here,"  
  
Ryou hung his head and walked over to where Bakura was sitting on the couch, much like a little child, about to be scolded.  
  
"Sit," Bakura said, motioning to the couch, but once Ryou sat down, Bakura changed his mind and pulled Ryou into his lap.  
  
Bakura lifter Ryou's face and without thinking, rather acting on instinct, Bakura quickly kissed Ryou softly.  
  
Ryou looked, and was, surprised at first, but then buried his face in Bakura's shirt and curled up in his yami's lap.  
  
Bakura, satisfied with this action pulled Ryou closer and whispered softly into Ryou's ear,"I love you,"  
  
CB: Wow, that wasn't really that long after all. This is not, chapter 2, but rather a continuation of Chapter 1 that I was too lazy to type before. I already started working on the real chapter 2 but I'm not sure how long that could take. Hope you liked it! Cya! 


	3. Discontinuation

Currently, nothing is being written for this fanfic. Aparantly, I haven't updated it since last summer, and 'tis November 29. Almost December. So, for now, I'm not continuing this fanfic. Sorry.  
  
-Chibi Bakura 


End file.
